joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Youtube (item)
Ytb.jpg|Bronze button form Yts.jpg|Silver button form Ytg.jpg|gold button form Ytd.jpg|diamond button form Youtub.png|complete button form Ytr.png|final form Summary this was created by snek using the youtube verse, soaking it in moo infused bronze, turning it into bronze form, soon, it became silver form, then gold form, and finally diamond form. Its diamond form was broken by snek, revealing its true form. he hissed at it, turning it into a sphere of crystaline power. statistics(hissfinitely downplayed) Tier:' singularly above that concept, it creates memetic tiers with no real effort | presumably the same | infinitely stronger than bronze form | infinitely stronger than silver form | Infinitely stronger than even gold form | boundlessly above the internet | boundlessly avove hissfinite omninternets.' Name: above that concept, people call it youtube Origin:' Above that concept, humans claim it was invented by ex pay pal employees' age: above that concept Classification:' can not be classified' Powers and abilities: memokinesis, demonetization, combining with snek, spam, youtuber control and empowerment... you just got demonetized for trying to read a boundless list. Attack potency:' truly irrelevant, as the wielder of it, who is the snek, commands every meme.' Durability:' Boundlessly above that concept, as one meme's durability is already quite ludicrous' Stamina: truly irrelevant Range:' hahahahahahaha, there is not anything, not even nonexistence, that It can't affect.' Key: verse | bronze item | silver item | gold item | diamond item | true form | final form Gallery of demonetized whimps Demonetizedtrump.png|trump was demonetized when he got too close to the bronze play button form Demonetizedstalin.png|stalin tried to nuke its bronze play button form Demonetizedlogan.png|logan was demonetized when he claimed too much of the spotlight Demonetizedhitler.png|hitler was demonetized when he tried to steal its bronze play button form Hirohotodemonetized.png|hirohoto tried to send its avatar to steal its diamond form, and his true form was demonetized Demonetizedevil.png|THE EVIL ITSELF was demonetized and absorbed after thinking about its true form Category:Items Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something Category:Ageless Category:YouTube Category:Demonetization Users Category:Spam Users Category:Gods Category:Gods Beyond Gods Category:Gods Beyond Gods Beyond Beyond Being Beyond Beyonding Beyondness of Gods Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Items Category:Ageless Category:Boundlessly above categories Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something Category:Gods Category:God Tier Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:Gods Beyond Gods Category:Gods Beyond Gods Beyond Beyond Being Beyond Beyonding Beyondness of Gods Category:YouTube